¿Qué sucede después de? What happened after?
by Nimueiswriting
Summary: <html><head></head>One short story per episode, in Spanish. Una historia corta en español por cada episodio de la temporada. ¿Qué pasa con nuestros personajes favoritos después de alguna de las escenas del episodio? Captain Swan 3</html>


_He decidido escribir one-shot, pequeñas historias, sobre cada episodio de esta temporada de OUAT. Así que, después de cada episodio, aquí tendréis un fic sobre él._

_Esta es mi idea de cómo podría continuar la noche en casa de los Charming._

**Disclaimer: Just for fun, as always.**

**OUAT 4x02 drabble - _Déjame tu abrigo_**

La calefacción del piso de sus padres estaba al máximo. Todo el mundo iba en manga corta, aunque Elsa y Hook, en sus ropas originales, no parecían tener frío. Con un escalofrío, Emma pensó que quizás Elsa no era consciente de los cambios de temperatura. Quizás, al controlar el frío y no sentirlo, tampoco le importaba demasiado el calor. No es que ese vestido azul, tan fino y etéreo, pareciera muy abrigo. Sin embargo, Hook tenía que estar pasando calor con ese abrigo de cuero que casi nunca se quitaba. Tenía pinta de abrigo, cómodo y confortable. Casi más que las muchas mantas bajo las cuales estaba ella enterrada.

Hace un rato, estaba congelada, tiritando, escuchando de fondo el murmullo de conversación entre Elsa y sus padres, y la respiración calmada de Hook a su lado. Sólo sentía el calor y el peso de las mantas a su alrededor, y la mano de Hook, caliente, junto a la suya, haciendo suaves caricias, moviendo el pulgar contra su muñeca, asegurándose de que Emma iba entrando poco a poco en calor. Ahora, un rato después, ya se sentía mejor. Había dejado de tiritar, ya sentía de nuevo manos y pies y comenzaban a agobiarle un poco las mantas. Además, se había tomado dos chocolates calientes y el estómago le calentaba desde dentro.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea: sin duda alguna, el abrigo de Hook era más cómodo que las mantas. Y puede que a Hook no le importara que se lo robara un rato. Lentamente, todavía temblando, se fue quitando alguna de las mantas que tenía sobre hombros y piernas, dejándolas caer al suelo. Hook se dio cuenta y volvió a colocarle una de las mantas sobre los hombros, sacando con cuidado fuera su pelo, intentando no enredarlo.

- Killian, espera. Tengo una idea, ¿me haces un favor? – le dijo, intentando incorporarse un poco y acercándose para hablarle-

- Claro, dime qué quieres. –respondió él, volviendo a entrelazar sus manos, calentando sus dedos todavía algo fríos-

- Yo… había pensando que quizás… tu abrigo es más cálido y cómodo que las mantas. Las mantas pesan, pero tu abrigo es más largo y de cuero y el calor se concentra en él y tú nunca tienes frío y… - cada vez que Emma continuaba con su dubitativa explicación, sentía cómo se ruborizada y le subían los colores, y sentía calor en la cara, pero aún tenía el resto del cuerpo frío.

- Emma, amor, si querías quitarme la ropa sólo tienes que decirlo –le respondió él con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la frente mientras se levantaba para quitarse el abrigo.-

Emma observó sus movimientos todavía ruborizada, mientras se quitaba capas y capas de mantas de encima. Se puso de pie y se quitó su cazadora marrón, dejándola caer al suelo mientras se dirigía al sofá. Killian se colocó detrás de ella, ayudándole a meter los brazos en su abrigo. Luego le dio media vuelta para abrocharle los primeros botones y colocarle bien las mangas. Cogiendo el abrigo por las solapas, como ella había hecho en Nunca Jamás, se acercó a Emma y le susurró al oído:

- Sabía que serías una gran pirata. Te queda mejor que a ti, puedes quedártelo, amor.

- Tú todavía pareces un pirata, incluso sin abrigo. Gracias, muchas gracias – Emma aprovechó la corta distancia para darle un breve beso, apenas un roce en los labios, que sus padres no vieron porque Hook les daba la espalda, pero que sospecharon.-

Emma se ajustó el abrigo y lo olió disimuladamente antes de sentarse en el sofá. Hook cogió un par de mantas y las colocó encima de Emma, con cariño y cuidado. Sus padres habían observado todo el intercambio y los movimientos, pero no habían dicho nada. Se habían sentado con Elsa a la mesa del comedor mientras Henry preparaba chocolates calientes y David les contaba su aventura con Anna en el pasado. Hook iba a sentarse en el suelo, a su lado, como antes, cuando Emma le indicó con la mano que se sentara con ella en el sofá. Hook se sentó en un lateral, Emma se movió, colocó su cabeza en las piernas de Hook y subió las piernas al sofá. Con una sonrisa, Hook recogió el pelo de Emma para que no le molestase, acariciando de paso su cara. Emma cerró los ojos sonriendo.

Poco a poco, el murmullo en el piso se fue apagando; ya era de madrugada, Snow se había ido a darle el pecho a Neal de nuevo, y Henry a la pequeña habitación que tenía en el piso. David se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al sofá, mientras Elsa se acercaba a la puerta de salida del piso. Emma y Hook estaban dormidos en el sofá, con un par de mantas por encima. Hook se había movido hasta colocarse en posición horizontal junto a Emma. La cabeza de ella estaba sobre el pecho de él, escuchando el corazón. Un brazo del él tras su espalda, abrazándola para tenerla cerca. Y sus otras manos entrelazadas, en el chaleco de Hook, ya que Emma todavía llevaba el abrigo. No parecían demasiado incómodos, así que David decidió dejarlos dormir ahí esa noche.

- Elsa, espera. No sé si tienes a dónde ir, pero quédate aquí esta noche. No creo que Emma quiera dejar el sofá. Ven, te enseñaré su habitación.

- No hace falta, de verdad. No quiero imponerme. Puedo buscar un sitio donde quedarme –contestó Elsa en voz baja para no molestar a la pareja-

- Elsa, quédate, por favor. Sólo esta noche.

Al final, David le dejó una camiseta ancha de Emma para que durmiese en su cama y bajó a su habitación con Snow. Tras observar con cariño a Neal durante unos minutos, cogió un almohadón de una silla y se dirigió al salón. Con cuidado, levantando sus cabezas, colocó el almohadón para que durmieran mejor, pero ambos se despertaron con el movimiento.

- Mañana os dolerá el cuello si no. Buenas noches –les susurró con una sonrisa-

El loft se queda en silencio, tranquilo, caliente. Emma escucha los latidos del corazón de Hook y él le abraza más fuerte, acercándola a él.

- Eres una estufa –comenta Emma con voz ronca y somnolienta-

- A tu servicio para siempre, amor –responde él, dándole un beso en la frente-

- Nunca imaginé que dormiría con un abrigo de cuero como pijama –murmura Emma divertida, mientras deja caer un leve beso en el cuello de Hook-

- Nunca imaginé que tus padres me darían permiso para dormir junto a ti en su misma casa –murmura Hook, con voz cansada- Buenas noches, amor.

_Gracias por leer. Este ha sido mi primer fanfic de OUAT. Si lees fics de OUAT en español, voy a hacer historias cortas de cada episodio de la temporada, así que pásate por aquí de vez en cuando. _

_Y ya si comentaras y me contaras qué te ha parecido, ¡sería estupendo y te estaría muy agradecida! :)_


End file.
